1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge systems and, more particularly, to an enveloping hinge system and method used on storage boxes and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, numerous attempts have been made to improve the functionality and versatility of hinge systems used on storage boxes, fishing tackle boxes and the like. These improvements have ranged from hinged-lid compartmentalized boxes to folding and/or collapsing inserts for existing containers and the like. The previous art consists of several devices in which hinges are depicted that allow the user of a storage box increased versatility and functionality. These devices, however, have one or more of the following problems:
First, the devices can be complex, and therefore, expensive to manufacture. The public is less likely to purchase such a device. PA1 Second, such devices are generally limited to top access, thereby requiring stacking of the contents within the device. PA1 Third, the top access only configuration makes no use of the space formed between the lid and the storage structure, thereby wasting storage space.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, several references in the prior art were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,108, issued in the name of Lackie, discloses a compartmentalized tool box. However, this design consists merely of a box with a hinged lid that contains a plurality of stacked trays therein. This system is unduly burdensome and complicated in the sense that the user may be required to remove every tray in order to retrieve the article he desires and replace all of the trays when finished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,658, issued in the name of Singer, discloses a compartmentalized fishing tackle box equipped with a plurality of vertically aligned tubular storage compartments. This design is impractical in the sense that only items small in size can be stored in the tubes and their retrieval will be extremely difficult. Furthermore, much storage space is wasted in the area in between the tubular compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,304, issued in the name of Singer, discloses a compartmentalized fishing tackle box equipped with a plurality of small, vertically aligned rectangular compartments, a large compartment and a compartmentalized storage drawer. While this design incorporates a more efficient use of space than the '108 patent in the sense that the smaller compartments pose the same size restrictions and retrieval problems as discussed in the '108 patent. Furthermore, the complexity of the design is of an extremely high degree due to the multitude of compartments, dividers, doors and drawers along with the channels, fasteners and hinges required for assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,453, issued in the name of Wolff, discloses a compartmentalized jewelry box equipped with a plurality of vertically aligned drawers and two larger storage compartments. This design is also inefficient in the sense that it wastes storage space due to unaccessible space within the structure. Additionally, the jewelry box is not designed to be portable and therefore detours significantly from the intent of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,656, issued in the name of November, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,906, issued in the name of Levin et al., disclose collapsible, foldable organizers designed for placement in automobile trunks and the like wherein the trunk is compartmentalized by the use of vertical dividing members placed within the trunk. In light of the present design, these inventions suffer from shortcomings. First, the devices provide no portable means of transporting their contents other than the fact that they are placed in a motor vehicle. Second, the contents are by no means protected or retained within the structure due to the fact that there exists no lid or covering structure.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for an enveloping hinge system and method.